oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe
Name- Gabriel 'Gabe' Sinclair Age- 29 Gender- Male Race- Human/Terran Appearance- Standing at 6'1", Gabriel is a rather burly guy, indicative of his intense dedication to his body and health. He has dark brown eyes and a naturally dark skin tone due to his mixed ethnic background. His hair is naturally thick, wavy, and a light brown, though Gabe makes sure it is shaved at all times. Personality- Gabriel tends to focus and obsess on immediate goals, whether it be his career, body, or whatever he's currently working on. He tends to be rather friendly and charming with other humans, but is cold to other species. This is due to the grudge he hold against aliens, especially the races branched off from humans (such as the Atlanteans or the Tricurians). However, beyond this cold exterior, Gabe doesn't tend to let his racism of aliens show, for he doesn't want to reflect badly on the human race. He can be rather outspoken at times, and ultimately is looking out for what can benefit the human race. Occupation- A loyal soldier, capable of being in the front lines in any firefight. He's also a capable pilot (but certainly not the best). He's well-rounded in most occupations, but certainly not qualified to be put on any sort of advanced maintenance duties. Strengths- In top physical form. He is perfectly comfortable and ultimately at home in space. Has been around the military his whole life, and has been officially enlisted since he was 18. Weaknesses- Most obvious of all, Gabriel does not work well with any race who is not human. He also does not have the brightest mind intellectually, so don't call on him to solve any logic puzzles. Biography- Born in 2120 A.D. (15,419) on one of the colony space stations surrounding Mars to Mary and Alexander Sinclair. Gabe's parents were both in the military, as a part of their ever-growing space branch. They had met years ago in their training days, and had grown closer throughout the years. They both retired for a couple of years to settle down on one of the growing space colonies, birthing two children, Gabriel and Eliza. When they were old enough, both children enlisted in military training like their parents, who eventually returned to full-time duty themselves. In 2140 (15,439), Gabe's father had been a part of team of humans who first ventured into the newly discovered wormhole. After the series of events that led to the humans joining the IGPA, Gabe's father was largely suspicious and resentful of the various races in the IGPA. This resentment was largely passed down to Gabe. After Terra was soon discovered, Gabe's family was relocated to Terra to assist in its colonization. Currently, Gabriel works as part of Terra's defense force. His sister, Eliza, works on Terra itself, assisting in its rapidly-growing and flourishing colonization. Their parents have left Terra some years ago as a part of one of the various Terran explorer crews, who wish to find further planets for humans to colonize. As a part of Gabe's diligent service to his military and considering his parent's reputation, Gabriel was picked to be one of the Terran representatives on the Valor. Category:Character